Unusual Allies
by Angel362
Summary: Canard is rescued by a cute and adorable . . .space Pirate! The pair along with an old friend attempt to rescue puckworld which is still in the clutches of the saurians and make thier way to find the missing strike force. sequal to Roxy Hartcomplete!
1. Default Chapter

_**Unusual Allies.**_

**I don't own the ducks, but I do own Angel and Roxy (plus one or two others).**

**Chapter One: The Space pirate Angel.**

The last he remembered he'd sacrificed himself for the good of the team; he'd seen his friends fly after Draganus and the gateway close behind them. The energy worm then dissipated and he was left to float in the nothingness, it wasn't long before he'd lost track of everything and his mind seemingly went numb. Which was why Canard felt more than a little confused at being in a bed covered with thin yet warm sheets and a soft pillow under his head? He opened his eyes and looked around, the lights had been mercifully dimmed, the room was small and there were one or two pictures on a dresser to his left, from the décor he figured the room belonged to a girl. He got up and to his surprise found that his legs worked despite his not having used them in however long he'd been a resident of limbo. Opening the door he took a left and began to explore, there wasn't really much to find there was what looked like a lab, a kitchen, a few other rooms that looked like they were used for storage, and then he reached a . . . cockpit! He was in a ship, a pretty high tech one too and when he explored a little further realised that that the ship was in orbit around Puckworld!

"Oh you're awake." Canard spun around to see what to him was an odd looking girl, she had long, thick purple hair, she was thin but not skeleton thin, she stood about five feet four inches, not only that but she had no feathers, just pale skin! Her beak was missing as well and on top of all that she had red eyes! Her outfit was silver which consisted of thigh high leather boots that ended in a point at the front of each, on top she wore a mini dress which he would barely call decent and it had long sleeves which formed into fingerless gloves. On a belt around her waist she wore a gun on her right hand side and what looked like some high tech device on her left, "Are you gonna tell me your name or are you going to stare at me all day?" The girl grinned at him.

"Oh uh I'm Canard, and you are?"

"Angel," She walked around him and typed something into a computer, "So how'd you get stuck in that sub space tunnel anyway?"

"I thought it was dimensional limbo?" Canard asked confused.

"Well that's what the saurians call it." Angel replied looking back to her computer.

"What do you know of saurians kid?" Canard asked suspiciously, he'd learnt appearances could be deceptive, for all he knew she could be working for them.

"Relax," Angel looked at him and winked, "they're the reason I'm here, so don't get your knickers in a twist, oh and by the way," Angel put on her sweetest face, "less of the kid okay."

"But you are a kid. . ." Angel glared at him menacingly, "oh never mind, what do you mean they're the reason you're here?"

"Well where I come from they were originally banished from our world thousands of years ago, at least the overlords were. Anyway, they came back about a decade ago and started making trouble again, you know taking over planets and stuff, well they weren't able to take all of them in our galaxy and those who could fight back did."

"And you would be one of those people fighting back right?" Canard asked sceptically.

"Yes and no," Angel replied folding her arms trying to think of the best way to tell the guy before her what she did to live, "I fight the saurians yes but only so I can take their loot to survive."

"So you're a pirate!" Canard yelled not believing what this little girl was telling him, she didn't look older than fifteen.

"Don't throw hissy fit geese, yes I'm considered a pirate but I only take from the bad guys so technically that makes it okay." Angel reasoned.

"If you say so." Canard shook his head.

"You still haven't answered my question yet."

"Huh?" Canard looked at her blankly and she rolled her eyes.

"How did you get stuck in that sub space tunnel?" She repeated in a tone much like that of a teacher talking to a child who refused to listen.

"Oh well. . ." he recounted his story to her up until the point where he woke up in what he knew now to be her room. "So that's pretty much it, I have to find Wildwing and the others or Draganus if they failed."

"Huh, well you guys have had it ruff haven't you, well . . ." there was a large bang and the ship shook, then all manner of alarms went off.

"What's happening!" Canard yelled over the din.

"We're being attacked!" Angel yelled back and jumped into the pilot seat, "Looks like it was the creep I was following when I found you! Damn it!"

"What?"

"It has to be her that creep's taken out my weapons system in one shot!" Angel said then set the ship in motion heading for the planet surface.

"Why does that mean it has to be him?" Canard asked suspiciously.

"Well this ship kind of . . . used to belong to her, sort of." Angel said sheepishly.

"What does sort of mean?"

"I kind of stole it when they invaded our planet, around about the time I became a space pirate." Another explosion rocked the ship and yet another alarm was set off, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what's uh oh!" Canard yelled.

"That last shot took out the main engine, along with the landing stabilisers," Canard felt his empty stomach turn, "hold on I'm gonna separate the ship." Before he could ask what on Puckworld she was talking about he heard a loud clunk and the main bulk of the ship was falling away from them, in the smaller part she sped away from the attacking saurian ship. Before long they'd lost them and Canard was directing her to the safest landing spot for them to land that would be near a resistance base. "My, was that ever close!" Angel winked at him after they'd landed.

"Too close of you ask me." Canard jumped out of the ship and walked off to his left.

"So where are we going?" Angel asked keeping pace with him.

"We?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't leave a cute and innocent girl out in the open on an alien planet on her own now would you?" Angel pouted and looked as cute as she possible could.

"I'm just kidding," he said deciding that if they ever met Angel and Duke would get on like a house on fire, "there's a resistance base close by I want to find out how long I've been gone and if Wildwing's already back or not, before I go do anything I don't need to."

"Oh okay."

It wasn't long before they got there but Canard wished he'd chosen a different base. It had been discovered and it looked like all of the inhabitants had been slaughtered, there were bodies everywhere. The Canard and Angel searched the bodies to see f anyone was still alive but none were found. Except . . .

"Freeze!" A woman's voice spat from behind him. Canard lifted his arms above his head and turned around slowly. "Canard?" The voice asked, the voice sounded familiar to him but he just couldn't place it and who ever it was was using the darkness of the trees to the left of them as cover. He jumped when he heard a shot then a scuffle. Then a limp body was unceremoniously chucked out in the open and he saw who the woman was.

"No way!" Canard walked over to the body and inspected it more closely just to be sure, "but . . . she died. Duke saw her fall."

"Oh, you know her?" Angel asked as she too walked out into the open from the direction his old friend had been thrown.

"You didn't have to knock her out you know!" Canard glared at Angel then set about making his friend more comfortable.

"Sorry," Angel replied sheepishly, "who is she anyway?"

"Her name's Roxy Hart," Canard said as he checked Roxy over, it looked like she'd been in a battle, probably the one at the base, "my friend Wildwing he was her boyfriend, she was supposed to be in the strike team against Draganus but in a mission just before she fell off a cliff into the sea and we all thought she had died. Guess we were wrong huh?" Canard brushed a few stray stands of ebony hair out of Roxy's face, "I don't even want to know what she went through when she found out we were gone."

"They were that close?" Angel asked. Canard nodded then noticed Roxy was waking up.

"Ugh what happened?" Roxy groaned.

"I'm sorry I thought you were one of the bad guys." Angel said, blushing a little.

"Huh who," she sat up and noticed Canard, "I wasn't dreaming, it is you!" All Canard could do was smile, he knew Roxy pretty well and could tell that she wasn't glad just because he was back; she thought he'd have brought Wildwing with him.

"I'm sorry Roxy I got stuck in Dimensional limbo just after we followed Draganus through the gateway, I don't know where Wildwing is now." He told her dejectedly. He watched her face fall and she turned away from him.

"But you and the others have been gone for well over two years now." Roxy fought as hard as she could to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Haven't you tried to hack into some of the saurian systems and find out what coordinates Draganus used so you can teleport there yourself?" Angel asked.

"We don't have teleportation technology," Roxy replied then looked back at Canard, "not only that the plan didn't work. After Draganus went some female saurian showed up and started running the place and she more ruthless than he is, thousands have been slaughtered. Any resistance base she's found she's had decimated, our forces are so depleted now we can only hide from the saurians."

"Well that's lame." Angel stated.

"What do you mean!" Canard fumed.

"Well think about it, even one person can make a difference, I was taught never to stop fighting, no matter what. So long as I kept fighting for what I believed in then things would turn out alright in the end, we just have to figure out the best way to help your world." Angel thought for a moment, "And I think I might know how, it could be risky but it might just work."

"Well what is it already!" Canard yelled again.

"Short temper you've got there haven't you?" Angel joked, Canard glared at her and she decided it best to get on with it, "my plan is this, first we set up base somewhere with some reasonable technology that I can work with, then I'll use what's left of my ship to upgrade the communications enough to allow contact with the rebel forces in my galaxy. Once I've done that they can work on getting things ready to send out forces to help your planet. Then we'll locate Maleficent's base, then we break in hack into her computers, find out the coordinates that Draganus used last and used her teleporter to get us there. The one catch is it'll be a one off journey."

"Us?" Canard asked raising his eyebrow again.

"Why would you want to come along?" Roxy asked.

"Lets just say I remember a saurian named Draganus that visited my planet a while ago and I'd like to see if this guys the same one so I can repay him a favour." Angel said grimly shaking off a memory of bloodshed and screaming and burying it once more in the depths of her memory.

**Well what do you think that's the first chappy up, I hope you like it but feel free to review either way. Till next time, toodles Angel xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Times

_**Unusual Allies.**_

**Back again, before I go on there are a few phrases and names I may or may not borrow from a very talented guy called Hajime Kanzaka, author of the slayers novels, (which if you're a fan of anime and manga you'll probably already know). There is a reason for this and I would like to state now that if these thing are used I am not claiming them as my own and the reason for it will become clear in due coarse. It may also later lead to a crossover, but I don't know yet.**

**Chapter Two: Good and Bad.**

All Wildwing could feel in that instant was searing pain, any closer to the explosion and he knew he would most likely have been dead in an instant. He felt himself fly through the air and hit the ground hard causing yet more pain and he heard his armour crack. Somewhere through the roar in his head he heard Nosedive screaming his name and when he opened his eyes he could see his baby brother's worried face staring down at him, he was saying something but he couldn't hear him then tears began to role down Nosedive's cheeks. Wildwing tried to tell him he'd be okay but all he could manage was a gurgling sound every time he opened his beak, all Wildwing could do was lay there and try not to pass out.

"Tanya!" Duke yelled over to his team-mate from his spot next to the near by inferno, "I can't find Grin or Mallory!" He saw Tanya pale and look at the burning building and both ducks had the same sickening feeling in their stomachs. Draganus had been particularly active recently and that evening Drake one had alerted them to two places where teleportation energy had been detected Duke, Tanya and Nosedive had taken the museum and Wildwing, Grin and Mallory had taken this warehouse. Duke's team had found nothing unusual and went to meet up with the others. When they'd arrived Wildwing had come out of the building to meet them and find out exactly what they'd found, that's when it had exploded and they'd watched their leader as he was thrown towards them, _"thank the stars for that armour o his or I doubt he'd even be breathin' right now!" _Duke sighed. Cleghorn was soon there with a couple of fire engines, and ambulance and a few other cops.

"Easy kid," one of the paramedics soothed as he tried to calm down Nosedive whilst the other assessed Wildwing and asked Tanya anything he needed to know about what they could give Wildwing to ease the pain, "well take care of him, he'll pull through this you'll see." Nosedive was listening but he didn't reply. The paramedic noticed Dive was shaking and reached over to his case and pulled out a blanket from the top and wrapped it around the young ducks shoulders, "You know I watched your game the other night you guys were great man. I mean I'm not the biggest fan of hockey but when my kids insisted we watch the game I had to admit you've got the moves." Dive was still staring at his brother but he managed a small smile in gratitude for what the guy was doing.

The other paramedic, along with Tanya got Wing onto a stretcher and got him into the ambulance followed by Nosedive and the second paramedic.

"W. .W . . . We h . . . have a med. . ." Tanya was close to tears and her frustration at not being able to get her words out was making it ten times worse.

"Miss you're in no fit state to treat anybody, why don't you let our docs handle this one okay? "Asked the first paramedic.

"Duke?" Tanya asked looking around for the thief.

"I'm sure he'll follow along soon miss." The second paramedic assured her whilst he made sure Nosedive was comfortable inside the ambulance. Tanya numbly nodded and sat down beside Nosedive putting an arm around his shoulders and rested her head on his when he leaned into her shoulder.

"He can't leave me Tanya." Dive said quietly.

"He won't Dive, you're all he has left," Tanya replied grateful she regained her ability to speak, "He'll be f . . . f . . .," damn! "Okay."

"Promise?" Dive voice was thick with tears.

"Sure." Tanya replied as Dive broke down and sobbed into her shoulder, she cried quietly to herself to and rocked him gently back and forth as her mother had done when she'd been upset as a child.

"What do you mean set backs!" Draganus yelled at a saurian on his vid-screen, "I am more or less stuck here until my no good wife decides to send me some energy crystals and you tell me you have set backs!" The saurian Draganus was yelling at grew pale and quickly carried on with what his mistress had ordered him to tell his lord.

"Well the resistance have a new ally actually," he said nervously and transmitted some images of a girl who looked human all in silver with purple hair and red eyes taking out saurians and hunter drones with guns, explosives and a purple energy blade.

"That girl." Draganus growled.

"She is known in our own dimension as the space pirate Angel, and I believe she comes from the planet with the same name as the one you occupy now."

"I know who she is, keep me informed and tell my dear wife that she had better get my bullerium crystals soon!" With that he cut the saurian officer off. "Interesting," he said to himself, "what would a fey and one of royal descent no less be doing helping Puckworld much less alive. I thought I finished off all of those accursed Gabrievs years ago!"

Angel had had itchy feet again and was making her way silently through a work camps main control building. Every so often she would stick a small device to a wall or a door. She made her way down to the computer room and put a small gas mask over her nose and mouth and threw a silver ball into the room letting off a gas that knocked out the guards inside. She walked in and set about hacking into the computer. First she deactivated the alarm system, then she opened the cell doors letting the prisoners out and finally she hacked into the main computer in Maleficent's stronghold. Angel was positive the old witch knew where Draganus was if not where he had gone to and she was determined to get the coordinates. She soon had them and she put a virus into the system so it would be a while before the camp could be up and running again and turned to escape.

"Well, if it isn't the space pirate Angel," Maleficent sneered, "I must say you are good, but not good enough my dear, oh and," the saurian snapped her fingers and two soldiers dragged Canard and Roxy into the room tied and gagged, "your new friends were just dying to make sure you were safe."

"Let them go." Angel growled reaching to her left side for her energy sword.

"I don't think you're in any position to bargain my dear," Maleficent made eye contact with two more guards and they advance on Angel. Angel drew her blade and took the first one out before he knew what was happening, the second was faster and better trained but she soon removed his head from his body. Maleficent smiled and approached her and Angel looked unsure, "come now child here's you chance to live up to your ancestors legacy." Maleficent laughed and Angel charged. Canard and Roxy could only watch as the female saurian drew her own blade and matched Angel with ease despite the fact that their blades were barely visible. Maleficent whipped out her tail and tripped Angel up then hit her hard across the face knocking her unconscious. "You should have died with your family child I'm not as merciful as Draganus." Maleficent's laugh sent shivers trough Canard and Roxy's spines as they and Angel were taken to a cell in the lower levels.

**Ta da. Well that's chapter two, not as long as most of the chapter I do in my stories but it's late and I'm tired. Anywho I hope you enjoyed it and you'll review it either way. Toodles Angel.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unusual Allies.**_

**Back again I hope you enjoy this one and please review.**

**Chapter Three: More Bad Times.**

Wildwing opened his eyes and squinted at the bright lights. He looked around and saw Nosedive on his right asleep in a chair and Tanya on another by the door. He sat up hissing at the pain in his back but carried on. He could tell it wasn't the infirmary so he figured he must be in a hospital. He looked around to see if there was anything that would tell him how long he was out that didn't involve waking his brother or Tanya up. Over in the corner he spotted a paper, but it was too far to reach from his bed, there was nothing else so he threw his covers off and got out to get the paper, but as soon as he did his head spun and his back felt like it was on fire and he collapsed to his knees.

"Wildwing!" A familiar voice yelled, _"It couldn't be?" _He tried to get up again and a black feathered hand was on his arm and another around his back, "Roxy?"

"Hey," She smiled, "you know we have got to stop meeting like this."

"Wing you're awake man!" Dive yelled and nearly lunged at his brother but was held back by a tan feathered duck.

"Not so fast there Dive," Canard grinned at Wildwing's shocked expression, "I think Wildwing could do without anymore pain today."

"How long have I been out?" Wildwing asked as Roxy sat him down on the bed again.

"A couple of days." Tanya piped up.

"How did you guys get here?" He asked Roxy and Canard, "And how?" Wildwing reached out and touched Roxy's face.

"I was found by a team from one of the havens, by the time I woke up you guys had already gone," Roxy explained resisting the urge to fall into Wildwing's arms and cry her heart out, "then a lot of crap happened and I came across Canard who told me he'd been in dimensional limbo and he'd been saved by Angel."

"Who's Angel?" Dive asked.

"Oh that's right you haven't met her yet." Roxy said to him.

"She a kid a bit younger than you who I swear is crazier than you Dive." Canard told him, "She's at the pond helping Duke with . . . something."

"Mallory . . . and Grin," Wildwing muttered, "they were in the warehouse are they . . ?" He didn't bother carrying on he could tell from their faces what had happened.

"From the look of things it would have been very quick for the both of them." Tanya said bursting into tears and running out of the room and quickly followed by Canard.

"It should've been me." Wildwing said clenching his fists.

"Don't say that!" Dive yelled and ran out as well.

"My and I thought I was over emotional." Roxy said staring after them.

"I failed Roxy."

"What?" Roxy asked looking back at him.

"Canard put me in charge and I failed," Wildwing looked away from her ashamed, "we've been here nearly two years and we're still no closer to catching Draganus and I've just got two of my team mates killed!"

"Oh Wing baby," Roxy put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her, "you did your best, Draganus isn't ruling this planet and I'm surprised none of you have been seriously hurt before now. After all that I'd say you did a brilliant job."

"I missed you Roxy, when I thought you were dead," Wildwing sighed, "I stopped feeling I hid behind that damn mask and I became this cold unfeeling soldier, the things I said to Dive, the stupid things I did . . ."

"Are in the past now." Roxy leaned towards him and kissed him, "I missed you too Wildwing." She leant over to kiss him again and he lay back on the bed where they stayed for the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms.

"Wildwing Stop fidgeting or you'll loosen those bandages!" Tanya scolded as they drove back to the pond. Wildwing sighed and sat back in his chair wishing he could scratch his back, his wounds were on the mend and they were annoying the hell out of him. He glanced up as they pulled into their secret entrance and Tanya parked the migrator in the hanger. Dive got out of his seat and walked over to help him as Tanya powered down the migrator. "You still need a lot of rest so Dive, help him to his room."

"Tanya that doctor said I could walk around!" Wildwing said irritably, whilst feeling as if he were his brother.

"I don't care I'm the medic at the pond and I think you still need rest!" Tanya stormed off to her lab.

"Wow what crawled up her but and died?" Wildwing looked around for the owner of the unfamiliar voice and was met with a purple haired girl who looked human but had red eyes, who was dressed in a pair of dungarees (I have no idea what you guys call them in the states!), and a short sleeved top underneath.

"Hey Angel," Dive greeted her like he'd known her for years, "what'ya upgrading now?"

"Just a few things on the airowing." Angel replied.

"So you're Angel," Wildwing put in, "I was starting to wonder if I'd ever meet you, thanks for helping Canard and Roxy, I owe you big time."

"Forget it, things were getting boring back home anyway," Angel shrugged and walked back to the airowing, "a girl like me needs a little excitement every now and again."

"What a space pirate you mean?" Duke asked as he walked into the hanger.

"Now just what would you be implying old man?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Just that pirates aren't the type of people I like ta mix with kid." Duke folded his arms and glared at Angels back as she worked on the airowing.

"Then Don't." Angel said before anyone else could butt in, "I'll steer clear of you if you steer clear of me, I'm not too fond of common thieves myself old man."

"Why you. . . "

"Duke stop that right now," Canard yelled from the door, "welcome back Wing," he added to his dumbstruck friend, "and that goes double for you too Angel so wipe that smug look of your face." Canard spun round and walked off shaking his head followed by Wildwing and Nosedive who was desperately trying not to laugh.

"I'm guessing Duke and Angel don't get along huh?" Wildwing asked when they arrived at his room.

"You don't know the half of it buddy," Canard answered rubbing his temples, "and here I thought they'd get along the best."

"I like her, she's cool." Dive said enthusiastically.

"You were the one I thought she'd hate." Canard said offhandedly.

"You should see her man," Dive switched his attention to his brother, "she totally lost her temper with Duke the other day and they went all out, she's got this cool sword and man can she use it and she fights like the guys on my video games and. . ."

"Whoa calm down Dive," Wildwing placed a hand on Dives shoulder, "is she really that good?" he asked Canard.

"Oh yeah, she's been a real help back on Puckworld," Canard paused and seemed to be hesitating; "there's one problem."

"What?" Wing asked suspiciously.

"I'm not so sure we should let her help us." Canard said looking toward the door as if to make sure it was shut.

"Why not!" Dive shouted.

"Shh keep your voice down," Canard scolded, "how old do you guys think she is?"

"I don't know," Dive replied, "my age I guess."

"Yeah I would have said about eighteen." Wildwing said still giving Canard a look.

"Well Roxy was talking to her the other day and found out she was a little younger than that," Canard took a deep breath, "she's only fifteen."

"No way!" Dive yelled again then remembered he'd been asked to keep his voice down, "And she can do all that stuff?" Wildwing said nothing.

"I don't know where she learned it from but it just doesn't seem right to ask a girl that young to help us."

"You said that about Dive and he's been pretty helpful." Wildwing said looking straight at his best friend.

"I know but, Dive's different and if you remember I didn't particularly want him tagging along either."

"I don't tag." Dive said quietly but the older ducks ignored him.

"Dive was the same age as her when we joined this team if she wants to fight then I think we should let her." Wildwing told Canard.

"If you say so but from the sound of it she's been fighting saurians since she hit puberty if not longer," canard went to leave, "I don't think she knows anything else and I don't want to be the one taking her childhood away from her anymore than it already has been." With that he left.

"Have you spoken to Angel about her past?" Wing asked his brother.

"Not really, I asked her about her folks and she clamed up on me so I didn't ask again."

"You like her right?" Wing asked and carried on when Dive nodded in response, "so why don't you show her how to be a kid you're good at that."

"Very funny man."

"I'm serious! We'll see about the fighting side of things but for the moment, make sure she has a little fun okay."

"Okay bro, on one condition." Wildwing raised an eyebrow, "You get some sleep or Tanya'll have my hide!"

Dive switched off the lights before he left and walked down the hall back to the hanger where he found Angel still working on the Airowing. Now he thought about it that's all she'd done since he'd met her was upgrade things and help Tanya with her experiments. _ "Maybe she doesn't know how to have fun?" _he thought to himself.

"Hey girl!" he yelled, after which he heard a bang and a small 'ow' coming from Angel's direction.

"Next time warn me okay blonde boy?" She said rubbing her head. "You want me to fix something?"

"Nah," Dive looked at her filthy clothes, "but you could take a shower," Angel went red and he could have sworn she was growling, "cause I'm goin' ta the mall and you're going with me."

"Oh I am am I?" Angel replied looking in the wing mirror of Duke's new convertible.

"Uh huh, so get moving girl," he walked up behind her and pushed her towards the bedrooms, "I'll go wait in the rec room, don't be long now bye." He jogged off before Angel could say anything. Angel shrugged and went to take a shower; she wanted to see a mall in any case.

Angel clipped on her arm band and pressed the secret button on the palm side of her wrist starting from her head a ring of light passed over her body revealing one of two outfits. She decided against her battle outfit with the mini skirt as this planet seemed a little too conservative for that, instead she went for a long silver coat, pants and long sleeved top with heeled boots to finish the look, finally she brushed out her hair and braided it, she grabbed her gun and sword belt before she left to meet Dive.

Dive looked up when Angel entered the room and smiled, he really couldn't believe Angel was three years younger than him. He took her to Captain comics first and introduced her to Thrash and Mookie and then he took her to a couple of clothes shops where they tried on some clothes. Dive bought Angel a skirt that finished just below the knees, a top to go with it and some shoes after that he took her to a pizzeria and they went to a park nearby.

"Why are you doing this?" Angel asked looking up at the sky.

"Wildwing thought it'd be a good idea," Dive said wolfing down another slice of pizza, "I had fun didn't you."

"So you only did this on your brother's say so?" Angel sighed.

"Sorta I guess, But it was my idea to take you shopping, why?"

"People don't tend to do things for me very often so I guess I'm a little suspicious."

"Why?" Dive asked.

"Why what?" Angel looked at him confused.

"Why don't people do things for you?"

"Well they usually want to either kill me or use me." Angel picked up another slice of pizza for herself.

"You pissed off a lot of people huh?" Dive asked then noticed Angel's wide eyed expression.

"Does your brother know you swear?"

"No and no telling, besides I bet a pirate like you swears all the time."

"Well yeah," Angel blushed, "but I don't have any family to disappoint when I do, you're lucky on that count."

"What happened to your family?" Dive asked with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"I don't want to bore you, it's ancient history now," but Angel saw the genuine look of concern on her new friend's face and sighed, "don't tell Canard cause he'll probably lock me in a room an never let me out, I swear that guy can be like a mother hen sometimes!"

"I won't."

"Well Your planet wasn't the only planet the saurians hit; they originated from my planet which oddly enough used to be called Earth and was very similar to this one with a few subtle differences. Anyway over three maybe four thousand years ago a new race was rising that had evolved from the dragon race. . ."

"Whoa hang on, dragons?" Angel glared at him and he shut up.

"As I was saying, there were the dragons and the saurians, for the first few hundred years the saurians were a peaceful race that were gifted in both science and magic. However, there were certain groups of saurians who had a particularly elevated view of themselves. It would be these saurians who gave birth to Draganus and the current generation of overlords. They began to build armies in secret and develop their technology faster than ever before, thankfully they were discovered but not before these saurians had gathered enough strength for a war. That war raged for a thousand years until they were defeated and banished from our planet. What the people of my planet didn't know was that those same overlords would simply attack other planets. The histories are pretty fuzzy on the subject from there until they came back ten years ago to claim what they thought was theirs, namely my planet. They attacked and . . ." Angel hesitated and decided on the shortened version, "my parents were killed along with a large majority of my own race, the other races were put into slavery and to my knowledge are still there. I've been fighting back ever since I've been good enough to do so."

"Man, sounds pretty lonely."

"I guess, but you get used to it." Angel stared off into space making Dive think there was a little more to the last part than she'd told him but he wasn't going to ask her when it was obvious she didn't want to tell him about it. Dive jumped when a high pitched beeping went off, he watched as Angel took one look at her wrist band and changed into her battle outfit. She then took out a device from her belt and pushed a couple of buttons.

"What is it?" Dive asked as he peered over her shoulder at the tiny device with a screen and symbols he didn't recognise.

"We have to go," Angel said then grabbed his wrist, "Now!"

"What's wrong Angel" Dive asked again as he was practically dragged in the direction of the pond.

"If I'm right something's coming and we do not want to be out in the open when it comes." Angel took a sharp left and kept running whilst Dive sprinted beside her.

The sky went dark and emerging from the clouds was a huge space ship, it was easily four times the size of the raptor and it was descending. Everybody stopped including Nosedive and stared at the ship. Angel noticed and ran back to him.

"Come on!" She grabbed his wrist again.

"What is that!" Dive yelled.

"Maleficent's star ship."

"Needin' more girl!"

"The owner of the ship is Draganus' mate and if you thought Draganus was bad she is far worse."

"What is she doing h . . . .?" Dive spun around when he heard an explosion and screaming, "ah hell they're attacking!"

"What did you think they wee going to do land and have a friendly chat with the locals?" Angel yelled, "come on if they see us we'll be sitting . . . well you know what I mean."

"Yeah I get ya." Dive and Angel ran as quickly as they could. As they passed Captain comics Thrash and Mookie ran out to meet them.

"What's going on man?" Asked Thrash.

"No time to explain," Angel said quickly, "you guys had better come with us back to the pond."

"Will your brother mind?" Mookie asked not quite grasping the severity of the situation, Dive simply shrugged.

"Would you rather risk Wildwing being a little put out or getting fried by an invasion force?" Angel asked raising her eyebrows feeling more than a little frustrated..

"Good point." Mookie laughed nervously. They ran through the store and across the parking lot to the pond where they met a terrified Phil running to the door, they all got to the elevator doors just as they heard an explosion that rocked the building.

"Isn't there a rule about using elevators in an emergency like this?" Phil said to no one in particular and received a kick in the butt from Angel. Dive pressed the button and the elevator started to move, then he heard his comm...

"Dive you okay!" Wing's worried face appeared on the screen.

"We're on our way down man." Wildwing's relief was evident. Everyone in the elevator looked up as another explosion caused the lights to flicker on and off.

"Dive where are you, and please don't tell me you're using the elevator." Wildwing looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Um, well. Funny thing." Dive laughed.

"I told you," Phil yelled, "but does anybody listen to the loveable manager, oh no!" Another explosion plunged them into darkness and the elevator stopped.

"Dive, you okay?"

"Yeah we're . . ." just as he was about to finish the conversation there was a groaning sound coming from metal above them and a large bang followed by the elevator car dropping a couple of feet.

"We're going to die!" Phil cried.

"Oh shut up, and don't anybody dare move." Angel shouted there was silence for a few moments then another groaning sound followed by the elevator dropping again but this time it didn't stop. He heard everybody screaming, Angel yelled something and then they hit the bottom of the shaft and everything went black.

**Hey guys I'm soo sorry it took so long to get this next one up but I've been training my young horse so by the time I get home it's bed time and this girl needs her beauty sleep believe me. Hope you like it please review (good or bad), toodles Angel xxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unusual Allies.**_

**Hey guys back again, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Lady Alicia.**

She had long dusty pink hair, blue grey skin and ebony eyes, a pair of bat like wings draping over her shoulders like a cape. To the outside world she was a delicate creature who was to be guarded and protected; to her closest friends she was a courageous warrior who did what she could for the victims of her parents and family. Her parents of course being Draganus and Maleficent, neither of which really had anything to do with her upbringing, that had been the priestess Saria's job, her body guard Garret one of the last of the dragon race from their home world. They were the reason for who she was and she would always be grateful, even though Saria had always told her that she had been born with a good heart. Right now her beloved parents were in the process of sacking another planet and she was wondering around the halls of the Raptor her father had inhabited for so long. She had tried to sabotage the dimensional gateway to stop her mother from joining Draganus but she had failed and she now had to watch as more terrified people were forced to work until they collapsed, to see the dead expressions she had seen so many times before. She stopped. She could have sworn she heard gentle sobbing coming from one of the cells. She started to make her way towards the sound thinking it odd that although her father had all but deserted the ship he wouldn't normally ever forget he had prisoners held somewhere on his own personal raptor. She peered into each gloomy cell until she got half way down where she found a Puckworlder with grey feathers and a huge body mass for his species, but he was not the one sobbing so she noted the cell and carried on. Three more cells down on the left she saw what she thought at first to be a pile of rags but after a few moments the rags shifted slightly and the sobbing continued, quieter than before but whoever it was, was still crying. She pulled out a small device that could deactivate any saurian lock that was created by an old friend of hers and went into the cell.

"Please don't be afraid I don't want to hurt you," Alicia walked slowly up to the rags, "I want to help you." She arrived at them and received no response so she knelt down and gently pulled the rags off what she found was not pretty by a long shot. A young puckworlder no more than twenty five at most was curled up in a ball with no clothes on, her body was covered in what looked like claw marks and she was far too pale even for a duck. Alicia fumbled a small amulet around her neck and recited a few words.

"What is it my lady?" An elderly woman's voice replied.

"Saria you and Garret must come to my father's ship immediately," she replied placing the rag back over the girl to protect her modesty, "my father has two prisoners here who need our help."

"We must be careful my lady I fear your brother suspects." Saria replied in a hushed tone.

"Right now these prisoners need our help," She began to stroke the girl's hair in hopes of calming her down or something, "I will deal with my brother if need be."

"Yes of course my lady." Alicia didn't have to wait long for Saria and Garret to arrive. Saria wasted no time in casting a healing spell on the girl as Garret checked on the grey duck. After about thirty minutes they were back on her mother's ship in her own personal quarters.

"My lady the girl seems quite distressed around us perhaps it would be best if we find others like her that are safe and take her to them." Saria said as she walked over to her charge. Saria was an albino saurian she was very old and was one of the saurians closely related to the dragon race.

"I agree," Garret walked into the room and closed the large doors behind him, "the large one seems to trust us but the red headed girl is too afraid to even listen to her friend." Garret although of the dragon race chose to take a human like form, which was tall with long blonde hair and yellow eyes. Being able to transform was a trick done by dragons in ancient times and it was difficult to master, it was now a virtually lost art as it was safer for most dragons to live high up in the mountains where it would be treacherous for anyone without the means to walk. "We have not been here long but I have already heard that the rumoured strike force that followed Draganus from Puckworld also made it here, they may be members and if we can find out where they reside we can take these two to them."

"Good idea Garret," Alicia nodded her head, "we'll all have to look into it, but we'll have to be careful if my dear brother really does suspect then I can't risk him finding out."

Angel walked into the infirmary to see that Nosedive was still unconscious; Wildwing was sleeping in the next bed to be there when his little brother woke up. She'd managed to use an ancient spell she was taught once to protect them but due to lack of practise it was very weak and they'd all come out of their little accident with various cuts and bruises, Nosedive however had hit his head badly, which was now stitched up and dressed in a crisp white bandage. Angel walked over to the bed and felt a little guilty, she hadn't had many friends before, most people didn't trust her but Nosedive didn't care what she was or how old she was, he had treated her as an equal from when they had first met. She turned to leave and heard a murmur; looking over her shoulder she thought she had imagined it until she saw Dive's head shift and his expression change from peaceful to a mixture of pain and fear.

"Dive?" She said softly as she moved back over to the bed.

"No please," she heard him say as she got closer, "please stop."

"Dive what's wrong?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and he screamed causing her to jump back in shock, "Nosedive!" Angel yelled over him feeling a little scared and confused.

"Dive!" Wildwing called and pulled himself out of bed ignoring the pain to pull his baby brother into a bear hug, "it's okay baby bro, no one's going to hurt you now you're safe." Angel stood quietly and watched as Dive slowly calmed down, Wildwing talking to him the whole time.

"What'd ya do pirate?" Duke spat as he came across the scene, "try ta murder him in his sleep?"

"No! I . . . he. . ." Angel stuttered.

"Lost for words kid?" Duke smirked.

"Shut up Duke he had a nightmare." Wildwing said.

"Is he okay?" Angel asked Wildwing in a quiet voice.

"He will be Angel, why don't you go get some sleep or something I'll take care of him." Wildwing smiled at Angel who nodded and slipped past Duke. "You don't have to be so mean to her you know."

"The kid's a pirate," Duke justified himself; "I don't trust her."

"And you're an ex-thief Duke," Wildwing replied as he settle Dive back into bed and sat down on his next to him, "what difference does it make."

"They ain't got no honour, that's what," Duke said as loudly as he could without shouting so he wouldn't wake Nosedive, "at least in the brotherhood we wouldn't stab each other in the back."

"How do you know she will?" Wildwing asked in a level voice.

"She's a pirate Wing that's what they do!"

"Whatever, just don't get on her case too much according to Thrash and Mookie she's the reason they survived the elevator crash," Wildwing looked back at his brother who was sleeping soundly again, "so I think she deserves the benefit of the doubt don't you?" He looked up and Duke was gone, sighing he laid back down on the bed he was occupying for the moment and dozed off again.

"You think you're so special don't ya?" Duke yelled when he found Angel in the ready room, Tanya and Roxy were there too.

"Duke how old are you?" Roxy said from Drake one.

"Just like a pirate ta think they're above everyone else." Duke walked right up to her and gave her an icy glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Angel said finding her voice.

"Yeah right." Duke scoffed.

"Duke stop it she's just a k . . . k . . . child!" Tanya stuttered.

"Oh yeah a child who no doubt is responsible fer bringin this Maleficent here." Duke yelled.

"How could you say that!" Angel yelled and ran off leaving the three ducks to stare after her. She ran towards the hanger where on the way she bumped into Canard.

"Hey what's the rush?" he asked cheerfully.

"I need to go." Angel said not looking at him and pushed past.

"What?" he said confused, "go where?"

"Anywhere but here!" She yelled back. Canard twigged as to what she meant and ran after her. He caught up just as she was starting up a duck cycle and stood in front of it putting his hands on the front.

"You are not going out there!" Canard said in a tone that didn't invite argument.

"Watch me!" Angel ignored the tone.

"You'll get killed!"

"So long as I blow a few things up on the way there's no great loss is there!" Angel yelled.

"I won't let you leave the pond Angel!" Canard yelled back. Angel sighed in what he thought was defeat, she got off the cycle and put her hand in a pouch around her belt, before he knew what she was doing she'd thrown something on the floor and he felt himself falling into blackness. Angel dragged him over to the side of the hanger and made sure he was comfortable then went back to the cycle.

"Sorry Canard but if I don't blow something up soon I'm going to get cranky." Angel apologised to the sleeping mallard.

Angel sped up along the tunnel and exited the pond she headed in the direction of the city where she knew there would be drones and saurian soldiers just waiting to get their tails kicked. As she sped along the streets she could see that Draganus and Maleficent had really gone to town trying to get rid of the pond, there was a giant crater in place of the stadium now and Captain Comics was nowhere to be seen. She grinned when she saw her first victims, a group of about twenty hunter drones were up ahead, she sped up and pulled out a small silver ball from the top of her right boot and threw it at the drones who blew up accordingly. Not long after that she came across a bunch of soldiers, this time though she pulled up and pulled out her sword and whistled to them.

"Hey boys?" She shouted to them, "Which one of you lovely lizards would like to participate in my daily work out huh?" The group took out their weapons and charged at her. Still grinning, she activated her blade and charged as well. She sliced through the first saurian's gun, jumped over him, wrapped her legs around his neck, did a hand stand and used the momentum to throw him at the guys behind him. That took out three, then she sliced through another saurian followed by another then blocked a shot. What she hadn't noticed was that reinforcements were closing in fast.

Angel slipped silently into the pond favouring her right side and arm. She really didn't want Canard to find her like this, at least not before she could clean herself up and make it look a little less serious. She crept along the silent corridors, past the ready room door which she noticed was occupied and into the infirmary where she made a bee line for the cabinet that contained the dressings. She grabbed some ointment from another cabinet and sat down with her back to Nosedive's bed.

"What are you doing?" Dive asked after he had heard her hiss twice. He sat up slowly and closed his eyes for a moment to stop the room spinning before he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he noticed Angel's back was tense, "Angel?" He slowly got up after no answer and made his way over to her side, "Oh man you're bleeding! What happened girl?" Dive grabbed the ointment and started to help her. The wound in her side was the worst, it was pretty deep and he thought it looked like it would need stitches. The one in her arm was just a graze but it would still need dressing, further up her arm he noticed a few old scratches but he ignored them.

"Please don't tell the others." Angel whispered keeping her eyes to the floor.

"I think they'll notice your side wound girl," Dive said wrapping a bandage around her arm and gently tying a knot in it, "and I think it needs stitches."

"No!" She said louder than she had meant to, "no it'll heal fine I've had worse, please just don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell us what Angel?" Wildwing said from the doorway, he was accompanied by the rest of the ducks.

"Angel where have you been?" Roxy asked, "You had us worried." At that Angel blushed.

"Kid was probably telling the enemy how ta get inta the pond." Duke said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I was not!" Angel stood up to defend herself and regretted it, her wounds weren't life threatening but she had lost a quite a bit of blood and any sudden movement at that current time was a bad idea. She held her head with one hand and before she knew what was happening Nosedive was holding her and she could barely stand.

"How many did you go up against?" Canard asked arms folded and a thoroughly unamused expression on his face.

"There were only twenty," she replied, "but more showed up and more quickly than I thought they would." Canard rolled his eyes then looked at Tanya.

"Why don't you fix her up that way she can be confined to her quarters until she stops running off." Canard turned and walked away followed by all but Nosedive, Wildwing and Tanya.

"I'm sorry." Angel said to the remaining ducks.

"Ah don't worry about him," Tanya smiled, "he's just got some bruised pride. Now let's get you fixed up huh?"

"Angel why do you fight?" Wildwing asked watching Dive help her back onto the bed and Tanya get to work.

"Because I have to." Was her simple reply.

"That's not a reason," he said sighing, "So what's the real reason?" Angel looked at Wildwing expecting him to be angry but he just looked concerned.

"I fight because that's what I was born to do," she said still watching Wildwing for the sign that he was about to throw her out of the pond, "it's in my blood and. . ."

"And What Girl?" Asked Nosedive.

"And because of a promise." Angel shifted her gaze to the floor.

"What sort of promise?" Tanya asked as she started to attend to Angel's side wound. Angel looked up and was reassured by the looks on her new friend's faces but she was still a little uncomfortable about it, she'd never told anyone.

"When the saurians attacked my planet they hit my . . . home city first." Angel, as smart as she was couldn't think of a way to explain to the three ducks without telling them exactly what she was, she sighed, "actually they hit my home first."

"As in your actual house home?" Dive asked.

"Well not a house exactly," Angel blushed, "more of a palace actually."

"Did you work there?" Tanya asked.

"Not exactly no. . ."

"You were the princess." Wildwing said calmly in a questioning manner. Angel's blush reddened.

"A princess!" Dive's eyes bulged.

"Which is why Draganus and his armies would have hit her palace first," Wildwing deducted, "your family were there and if they took out the royal family then. . ."

"Families." Angel corrected, "There was more than one royal family, any who didn't welcome the saurians with open arms were destroyed and their people enslaved." Angel paused and inwardly cursed as she felt a tear roll down her cheek, "My kind were different though. My kind was massacred until there was only a handful left, now there's just me."

"Where were you when your family were attacked?" Wildwing asked.

"Oh I was with them, my nurse maid," Angel felt a hand stroking her back, "she found me hiding in a closet in my parent's room and took me away."

"Where were your parents Angel?" Wildwing hated asking all these questions but by the looks of things he realised that she had to get this out, he remembered how Nosedive was after the camps and how he was when he thought Roxy was dead, he knew talking helped and if he stopped now she'd probably clam up again and never tell anyone.

"In the room." Angel felt more tears fall as she envisioned the scene in her mind as she had done most nights since it had happened, "they were hurt and wouldn't move, my mom had told me to stay in the closet and not come out unless it was someone I knew, all a could do was stare at them. I don't think I could have done anything even if I'd wanted to." She felt like a flood gate had opened and she kept going, "I think she knew as the day before she told me to never give up fighting no matter what happened, so now I fight." She put her hands over her face and sobbed hating herself more every minute she cried but was unable to stop. Angel felt herself being pulled into someone's arms and being rocked gently, it felt comforting so she responded and cried into their chest. Wildwing watched his little brother try to comfort Angel for a few minutes then got up to find the rest of the team who seemed to be discussing something in the ready room.

"The kid confessed yet?" Duke spat.

"Put a sock in it Duke." Wildwing replied irritably.

"The kid knocked Canard out cold," Duke yelled, "you really think she's trust worthy?"

"Well I trust her." Roxy said from her perch on the computer chair, her arms fold across her chest.

"I trust her too but she's a danger to herself," Canard said leaning against drake one with his own arms folded, "she could get herself killed and she doesn't seem to care."

"O course not, the kids in league with the enemy," Duke slammed his fist against the closest wall, "I say we lock her up in one o the holding cell on the lower levels."

"That's not happening," Wildwing said frankly, "I don't think Angel's a pirate at all, at least not one like you think Duke."

"Oh really and why is that?" Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Because she's just told me about the invasion on her own planet," Wildwing said, "and the saurians murdered her family in cold blood. She promised her mom she would keep fighting and I think she's used it as a way of venting some frustration ever since she could fight." Wildwing wasn't going to tell them details, that was for Angel alone to do but he had to make sure Duke stopped making her miserable, "Roxy, Canard, have you ever seen her steal anything from anyone other than saurians or their allies?"

"Now that you mention, it no." Canard replied.

"Why do you ask?" Roxy unfolded her arms and leant her elbows on her knees.

"I think it was the saurians that gave her the name space pirate and that she simply adopted it," Wildwing stated, "she's no more a real pirate than any of us, she's only fifteen for pucks sake!"

"They really murdered the kid's parents?" Duke asked suspiciously.

"Whilst she watched." Wildwing told him then turned to see Tanya entering the room, "how is she."

"Still upset but Nosedive seems to be handling it." Tanya answered. It was at that moment that the drake one alarm went off. Tanya checked the monitor and found that their land vehicle entrance had been breached.

"I told ya the brat set us up!" Duke yelled over the noise.

"Oh shut up Duke Draganus has known where the base is for over a year," Wildwing yelled, "it was only a matter of time before. . ." The lights went dead.

"Switching to aux . . . aux . . . alternative power." Tanya stuttered.

"Tanya, is everything ready to go?" Wildwing asked.

"It'll have to be." Canard said.

**Ba ba baaaaaaa. Sorry but I have to go to my sisters 11th b-day party so I'll finish it here, besides this one's reaaaaaaaaally long. I hope you enjoyed it, please review! Toodles Angel xxx. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unusual Allies.**_

**Chapter Five: What More Could Go Wrong!**

"What's ready?" Roxy asked, "What's going on?"

"Draganus is attacking the pond again and this time he's got in," Canard replied, "Tanya and Wildwing had another little hideaway made after the first time he got in here, before we arrived on Earth. They told me about it soon after Wing woke up. Looks like we're gonna use it." The lights flickered back on as Tanya managed to get the auxiliary power on.

"What's going on!" Phil yelled as he ran through the door from the sleeping quarters followed by Thrash and Mookie.

"What's up?" Dive asked as he and Angel came through from the infirmary.

"We're under attack." Duke filled in.

"So what are we going to do?" Angel asked her voice a little hoarse from the crying.

"We go someplace safer," Wildwing said, "somewhere safe where we can regroup, maybe get in contact with some of the military, or anyone with the means of fighting back. A single strike worked on Puckworld but Draganus'll be ready for that."

"I say we split into teams," Canard said taking control of the conversation, "Dive, you Tanya, Angel, Thrash and Mookie take the aero wing, Tanya'll get you to the right location. The rest of us can take the migrator."

"No fighting though," Wildwing added, "this is a tactical retreat not retaliation, the aim is to get to the new base safely."

"Yes," Tanya said furiously tapping at Drake One, "Wildwing, you Angel and Nosedive are in no condition to fight right now. W . . . we have to make sure all of us come through this." An explosion was heard down the hall and she glanced nervously in its direction. "If we go through the living quarters, I installed a s . . . s . . . secret door at the end that'll take us straight to the hanger."

"Okay guys," Wildwing said after another explosion, "they're getting closer so if you can't live without it and it's something you can pick up quickly then grab it on the way, otherwise go straight to the hanger we don't have much time," Wildwing pressed a button on Drake one and a compartment opened along the wall that was lined with weapons, "everyone grab a weapon and lets go." Everyone did as they were told and as soon as everyone was assembled at the end of the hall Canard gave the humans a quick lesson in how to use their chosen weapons and they went through the door. Behind it was a dark passage way, Tanya closed the door behind them and used her omni tool to mould the door together. They all ran to the end of the corridor but before they went through Wildwing stopped them. He switched on the mask and scanned the room beyond the door. "It's clear." He said simply.

"Let's go." Canard said quietly. He opened the door and everyone split up and ran to their assigned vehicles. The migrator left first as it was the quieter of the two, then the aero wing. Getting the take off position for the aero wing was simple enough but considering the damage done to the building above there was no exit without considerable force, whilst Angel activated and charged the laser as Dive started up the engines and once they were in position she fired them blasting away the roof of the hanger and any rubble above them. As soon as his exit was clear Dive activated the thrusters and they were on their way, as they took off though there was a huge explosion and Angel look back to see the base collapsing in on itself.

"A little surprise for our uninvited gue. . . gues. . . visitors," Tanya explained, "all of Drake one's files have been backed up in our new base's computer." It wasn't long before they were nearing the edge of Anaheim, "a . . . aim straight for the cliff." She told Dive.

"Are you nuts!" Dive asked.

"Just do it!" Tanya snapped as she typed at the on board computer, "aim at that point there," she pointed to a point near the top of the cliff slightly to the left of them, "trust me!"

"Okay Tauny, but if we die I am so blaming you!" Dive said and flew the jet at the point indicated. He closed his eyes just before they hit the rock but the expected hit never came and he opened his eyes. They were flying along a tunnel big enough for the aero wing and bigger. "Woah cool Tanya!"

"Thanks, and don't call me Tauny." She smiled.

"When did this get built?" Phil asked.

"Over the last year," Tanya told him, "It's bigger than the pond base and we had different con. . . con. . . builders build each different section so there's no one on earth that knows every part of this place o. . .other than us of course."

"Impressive." Angel said genuinely so. She leant over Dive's shoulder to get a look at the view. They flew into a hanger three times the size as the one in the pond.

"It's built into the cliff and the dessert behind," Tanya said enjoying herself, "that gives us scope to keep building once we get more help here."

"If." Mookie said.

"Huh?" Angel asked as she turned to see Mookie looking very pale and Thrash curled up on a chair in the back.

"If we get help," she carried on, "everyone could be slaves by now I mean if that's like the case then who would there be ta help."

"That's easily solved," Angel said as Dive landed the aero wing, "once we're all fit and healthy we start freeing those prisoners."

"Come on let me show you around," Tanya said trying to lighten the mood, "the others'll be here soon so you guy'll want to get the best rooms right?" They left the jet and Tanya led them through a door to the right. Down a short corridor they came to an elevator which took them down to a lower level, along another corridor Tanya showed them to the sleeping quarters, she told them how to get to the ready room and went to check up on the other members of the team. She walked along the corridor and along to the ready room, she activated the computer that she'd named Drake 2 but when she got it to scan for the migrator there didn't seem to be any signal to pick up.

"This can't be right." She murmured. She started the search again but it still picked up no signal. She knew the computer was working properly as she'd tested it thoroughly on more than one occasion. She didn't want to worry the others so she decided to recheck in half an hour.

Wildwing, Canard, Roxy and Duke hid behind a building to regroup, they'd gotten out of the pond okay but a whole squadron of hunter drones were there waiting for them and it wasn't long before the migrator was reduced to a smouldering pile of scrap metal, they had managed to get out and put it on auto pilot to drive the drones away from them. All the running however was not helping Wildwing's back, he was still supposed to be taking it easy and he was looking way too pale for comfort. Roxy kept asking him if he was okay but he always told her not to worry about him and that he was fine.

"I say we split up," Duke said, "you two find a safe place ta hide out for a while whilst we draw 'em away again." He said referring to Wildwing and Roxy.

"I don't think. . ." Wildwing started to protest.

"You're not going to last much longer at this rate Wing," Canard reasoned, "you heard that explosion, the drones won't take long to figure out that no one was in the migrator and then they'll retrace thier steps," Canard glanced over his shoulder, "you find a place to hide out for the night and rest up, we'll find you again once the heat's off with the communicators."

"You can't take them all alone." Wing pointed out.

"We ain't taking them on," said Duke, "we're just getting em away from you guys."

"Wildwing if you carry on you're more likely to pass out on us and then you'll put us in more danger then this plan will." Roxy said to him gently but in a tone that didn't encourage argument. Roxy and Wing watched their friends run off and then set off themselves. They found a deserted building towards the edge of town that had an open door. They cautiously stepped inside and Roxy checked each room, once she was satisfied that no one was there she helped Wing up to the bedroom. "You rest Wildwing I'll keep an eye out." It wasn't long before he was asleep and she slipped down stairs to see if there was anything left in the house to eat, she found some snacks and a few bottles of soda and took them back up to the bedroom. She peered through the drawn curtains and looked down the deserted street. She closed it again and turned to see Wildwing awake and looking at her. "What?" She smiled.

"If we live through this. . ." he hesitated.

"Yes?" She asked as she drew closer and sat down on the bed beside him.

"You wanna get married." He asked not looking at her, a faint blush evident under his white feathers. Roxy squealed, flung her arms around him and kissed him.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She said happily.

"So that's a yes then?" Wildwing asked just to check.

"Of course it's a yes you idiot," she kissed him again, "you know we are in a very comfortable bed," she kissed him again, "and we haven't really been alone for at least a few years." Wildwing got the point and they spent the night together.

Wildwing woke with a jolt after hearing a scream. He pulled himself out of bed awaking Roxy and went over to the window, he felt Roxy peer over his shoulder as he looked on at the scene before him. Outside was a human woman running along the street from three saurians who seemed to be using her as target practise. He almost yelled out but he received an elbow in the gut from Roxy who shook her head and gave him a pleading look.

"There's nothing we can do," she whispered, "We have to get out of here!" They grabbed their clothes and got dressed then they snuck down the stairs and made for the back door, they heard the girl scream again and a barrage of shots rung out and the screaming abruptly stopped. Wildwing felt sick as if he'd been the one who'd pulled the trigger but Roxy kept pulling him along the smaller streets away from the saurians. As they rounded a corner they stopped dead when they came face to face with three hunter drones, they turned tail but as they ran between two houses the drones opened fire and an explosion sent debris flying all over the place, knocking Roxy unconscious. Wildwing picked her up and carried on as fast as his injuries would allow still conscious of the drones following them and turned another corner. On his right was a school and to his left was a warehouse, he ran to the school hoping he could loose them in the corridors. As he entered the school he shook his head to clear away the spots swimming across his eyes and proceeded down a hall straight ahead of him and turning right at the end, but no matter where he went he just wasn't fast enough to get away from the drones and he was getting weaker from the overexertion by the minute. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a storage room so he went inside and gently placed Roxy down and finding an old blanket stuffed into a cupboard above him he draped it over her he then pressed a small button on her com that would set off a distress signal to allow Duke and Canard to find her more easily. Then he went back out, closed the door behind him and headed back towards the drones hoping to draw them away as Duke and Canard had done the night before. Wildwing met them around the next corner and began to run off down a corridor to the left, his plan worked and they followed but as he neared the entrance to the school something hit him backwards, Wildwing looked up into the face of Draganus smirking at him.

"I've been looking for you Wildwing." Draganus laughed as two of his shoulders dragged him to his feet and he let out a yelp of pain.

**That's it for now; I hope to get another chappy up soon. Please review as I love to read what people think. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unusual Allies.**_

**Chapter Six: **

Roxy felt someone gently shaking her and she opened her eyes slowly to find herself staring at a worried looking Canard. She didn't remember how she'd gotten into the small dark room she seemed to be in, or in fact where this small dark room was but she couldn't quite help thinking something was missing. She could see Duke at the doorway looking left and right and glancing at her every few seconds. Then she placed it;

"Wildwing." She said getting up and using her right hand to steady herself on Canard's shoulder, "Where is he."

"That's what we were hopin' you could tell us kid." Duke replied still keeping some of his attention outside of the room she was in.

"You don't know?" She stated the obvious.

"We picked up the distress signal of your com link and followed it here as soon as we could," Canard told her, "when we got here we just found you in this closet and no one else, we thought maybe you guys had separated to loose some drones or something."

"No! I . . . well we found a place to rest and. . . ." Roxy stopped and ran through what she could remember, "We were being chased and there was an explosion, I don't remember anything else, not even how I got here! Where is here anyway?"

"You're in a school kid," Duke answered, "Wildwing's com ain't receivin' an there's a whole heard o saurians around so I say we get outta here and use Tanya's new computer ta find fearless leader."

"But what if the saurians outside already have him!" Roxy said in shock.

"Then there's nothing we can do for him on our own right now," Canard said as he grabbed her wrist and lead her out of a back exit and headed towards the desert., "once we get to the new base then I promise we'll find him but we're no good to him if we're captured ourselves, regardless of whether he's a prisoner or not."

"I know but. . ." Roxy tried to argue.

"But nothin' kid," Duke grabbed her other wrist, his drawn sabre in the other hand, "Wing'd want us to make sure you're safe an' that's what we're gonna do!" Roxy didn't reply but instead took one last look behind her and sighed and then she reluctantly followed the others.

Tanya was starting to worry, she'd tried again every hour but still no success, then she tried for their individual coms, she picked up Duke and Canard's on the west side of the city and moving towards Roxy who was closer to their side, but Wildwing's was nowhere to be found. She tried everything but there was no signal coming from his com, she could only hope that his com had simply broken or fallen off. She couldn't, wouldn't think about the other possibilities.

"Something wrong Tanya?" Angel asked as she walked into the room, now out of her blood soaked battle gear and into a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper.

"Oh no nothing." Tanya lied, badly.

"Are the others back yet?" Angel asked as if she hadn't noticed.

"N . . . no n . . . not yet, I . . . I'm sure they'll b . . . Be hear soon." She stammered. Angel walked up to the console and had a look.

"Tanya, why are there only three comm.'s responding out there?" Angel felt a small pang of worry, "shouldn't there be four?"

"Um . . . well you see. . ."

"Something's gone wrong hasn't it?" Angel didn't really mean to ask; she meant to say it more as a statement.

"I'm not sure it seems they separated into two and since then Wildwing's com has stopped r . . . res. . . Giving out a signal." Tanya said not trying to mask her worry.

"Does anyone else know?" Angel asked.

"No just us." Tanya flushed feeling a bit guilty.

"Good," Angel stood back and pressed the button on her wrist band and a new, clean battle outfit.

"I must get round to getting swapping notes with you on that thing," Tanya said smiling weakly, "ours can't regenerate the outfits like yours can."

"You bet Tanya," Angel winked, "and I'll find him." With that Angel ran down the hall and got into the elevator and down to a vehicle bay on the lower levels which followed along an underground tunnel and out of a concealed door at the bottom of the cliff, where she then made her way down to the city. Angel pulled up and left the cycle on the outskirts of the city and slowly made her way to the centre which was where many of the soldiers had been the day before and from what she could see were still there. Thankfully for the saurians one of them was talking very loudly about Wildwing and how their illustrious lord managed to catch the 'cursed duck' and was still considering what to do with him. She moved in closer to make sure she would hear everything.

"Our great lord cornered the feathered demon and he's taken him to the master tower," Angel had no idea how they could have built a tower so quickly but she knew from personal experience that they were not the easiest to penetrate, but at least she could blow something up soon, she grinned at the thought. She kept listening in case any of them let slip where the tower was but all she got was that it was being cloaked so the rest of the strike force couldn't find it. She silently huffed and desperately tried to resist the urge to blast each and every saurian until one of them told her, there were things she could do that would certainly make them squeal like pigs going for slaughter. The loud saurian kept exclaiming about how great his lord was and it was really starting to get on her nerves so she reached into her boot and produced a small silver ball no bigger than the palm of her hand and had a thin band around that was thinner than the ball itself. She gave it a slight squeeze and slipped away sighing in pleasure when she heard a large explosion.

Wildwing struggled to free himself to no avail, he was still feeling his previous injuries and he just wasn't strong enough. To make matters worse Draganus had kept sentries hidden at the school where he'd left Roxy and he planned to follow them back to their new base then use him to get them to surrender. He felt sick that he would be the one to get them all killed, his worst nightmare was coming true. Wildwing bit back a yell as his head was pulled up roughly by the hair.

"It won't be long now duck," Draganus spat, "I will have the rest of your kind and I will slaughter them one by one, slowly so that you may watch them die." Draganus laughed punching Wildwing hard in the stomach when it looked like the injured duck might say something. A soldier entered at that point, "What do you want!"

"Three of our targets have been spotted leaving the school," he told his master, "they have arrived at their destination my lord."

"Prepare the troops for an attack, but I want them alive do you understand me?" Draganus began to unshackle Wildwing who renewed his struggling only to be back handed across the face. Wildwing felt everything swim as he felt himself dragged along the floor then everything went black. When he came to he found himself looking at most of his team outside their base all were armed and they were pointing their weapons at the saurians holding him but they were also looking unsure, Roxy in particular was being held back by Canard. "You are out gunned and out numbered ducks surrender to me now and I will make your deaths painless."

"Let him go Draganus he can't fight back!" Duke yelled at him.

"Then you should make this quick so that I may finish you all and he may have his release." Draganus chuckled Wildwing looked over at the group and noticed that Nosedive wasn't there, Angel was missing too along with Thrash Mookie and Phil. The three humans he could understand but where were Nosedive and Angel. Canard sighed and threw down his puck bazooka, the others followed suit. "Go inside and flush out anyone else that might be in there," Draganus told his troops, "where is the boy?" he then asked his new captives.

"Like we'd tell you." Canard spat as he felt the shackled tighten around his wrists and a clawed hand shove him forward to Draganus' airship.

"No matter," Draganus replied, and then spoke into his communicator, "rig the facility to blow on my command then leave."

"No you can't!" Wildwing yelled.

"Oh I can," Draganus smiled and was satisfied to see Wildwing eyes glossy, "just to see your heart shatter, Wildwing?" Draganus laughed again and Wing was dragged into the ship along with the others and they were placed in a cell with a monitor that flickered on as they felt the ship take off.

"Please tell me he's not in there!" Wildwing begged Canard who looked away.

"I left him in there with the humans," Canard told him, "I thought he'd be safe in there. I didn't think they'd bother with a couple of kids and our fat manager." Canard went to say something else but stopped as the screen showed the base blowing up and he closed his eyes to shut out the image.

"No." Wildwing felt the tears fall and didn't care anymore he was vaguely aware that he was in someone's arms and guessed it was Roxy so he cried himself to sleep.

"What do we do now?" Roxy asked stroking Wildwing's hair, "If we stay here we're dead."

"What can we do?" Tanya said, "There's no way we can slip past all of the guards on this thing and they took our weapons, plus the mask was in the new base."

It wasn't long before they reached where ever it was they had been taken and they were roughly dragged to a cell block, Canard and Duke let Wildwing lean on them as they went along. As they got to the cell they were supposed to go to they were confronted with two female saurians.

"My mother wishes my aides and I to escort these prisoners to her personal cells," one of the saurians with dusty pink hair told the guards escorting them, "she desires some fun with them before my fathers has his way with them." All five duck looked shocked at the realisation that Draganus had a daughter but kept quiet. The soldiers merely nodded and allowed her and the other saurian to lead them away.

"So what's your mom going to do with us?" Canard spat.

"Nothing it was a lie." The pink haired one stated.

"What?" Tanya spoke up.

"I had to tell them something to get you away from them," she told them, "what did you think? We're all blood thirsty animals?" She turned her head back to them and raised an eyebrow but none of them replied, "I should have known." She sighed, "Anyway I managed to save two of your friends a while back, Mallory and Grin?" They all looked at her shocked and pleased but carried on after her, "And as your resistance on Puckworld has managed to force our forces there into submission you are going home and I will personally get rid of any coordinates recorded of your planet's existence on all of our computers. The saurian race will no longer be of your concern." They turned a corner and found Grin and Mallory waiting.

"Guys!" Tanya exclaimed happily.

"Not now Tanya we have to get out of here!" Mallory hissed. Tanya looked hurt but nodded in reply. They carried on down the corridor and along another one until they came to a room with a dimensional gateway device inside.

"Quickly you must go before we are discovered!" The white saurian told them.

"What are you names?" Roxy asked curiously.

"I am Alicia," the pink haired one told her, "and this is the priestess Saria."

"Thank you." Roxy smiled as Saria started up the generator.

"What about Angel?" Canard asked looking at the floor.

"We could not find her," Saria informed him, "but she is a resourceful child and has beaten the odds time and time again. Do not worry boy she will be fine." Canard looked up from the floor and at his best friend who was sitting on the floor staring off into space, eyes still red from his crying.

"I can't go." Canard stated and all looked at him.

"What do you mean you can't go!" Tanya asked.

"I have to make sure Angel's okay," he explained, "she saved me so I have to take care of her."

"Are you crazy!" Duke asked glaring at him.

"Canard Wing's just lost his brother you really think he wants to loose his best friend too, again!" Roxy hissed loud enough for only him to hear.

"This war's not over and she'll need help if she's still alive." Canard said looking away from his friends and avoiding the hurt look Wildwing was giving him, "she's just a little girl I can't leave her to the saurians no matter how good she may be. I'm sorry." A growl from behind them was the only warning they had when Alicia was grabbed by the neck by Draganus.

"Traitor!" He yelled as his daughter gasped for air.

"Set it now!" She managed to get out before her father tightened his grip.

"I'll kill you myself you little brat!" Draganus growled and Alicia's struggling began to cease. Canard shook his head to get his senses back and along with Grin body checked the saurian and held him down.

"Hurry up!" Canard yelled to Saria. He helped Grin secure Draganus and then went over to help Alicia who was still on the ground, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied her voice sounding strained, she went to get up and nearly fell down again if Canard hadn't caught her.

"You were saying." Canard helped her over to the console.

"We must hurry," Saria told them, "soldiers will not be far behind."

"All the more reason for you ta come with us Canard." Duke said placing a hand on Canard's arm.

"I can't Duke," Canard looked back at Wildwing, "I'll find my way back though you'll see." He smiled then looked ahead where a portal was forming, "go guys, live long and happy lives, you don't have to worry about this any more." Tanya was the first to go after giving Canard a hug and ran through the portal, Mallory did the same, then Duke and Grin both shook his hand and went through. Wildwing stared at him wanting desperately for it all to be over but he didn't want to loose his friend again, Roxy was by his side waiting for him. "Go you two; take care of each other okay?"

"You really set on this?" Wildwing asked quietly.

"I can't leave without Angel she's been through enough. Guess I finally found out how you felt all those years about Dive huh?" Wildwing smiled and gave his friend a bear hug.

"If you think this is over Wildwing you are sorely mistaken!" Draganus spat, "I will return to Puckworld and I will make you and your kind suffer like never before!"

"Sleeping!" Saria said calmly pointing a clawed hand at the overlord who almost instantly fell asleep. The room's occupants stared at him for a while then Roxy too gave Canard a hug and she and Wildwing walked through the portal together.

They materialised just above one of the cities, Tanya was crying, Mallory was rolling in the snow with Duke, Grin was simply smiling. They all looked up when Roxy and Wildwing appeared.

"We're home." Wildwing said smiling, but the smile did reach his eyes. His brother would never share his world again.

**THE END, **or is it.

**He he am I mean or what! So what do ya think? Is Divey dead, what happened to Angel and Will Draganus go after Puckworld again? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Toodles Angel xxx!**


End file.
